Gimmie Your Love
by jamey mack
Summary: songfic Nothing gets the juices of love flowing like jealousy...as our Sakura is about to discover!


Just a cute little songfic for my favorite couple. Layla's purely from my imagination, just a random cutie with short, blonde hair, a short attention span, and a slightly conniving side. Enjoy

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lalya bounded excitedly through the movie theater entrance and immediately made a beeline for the snack area.

"Onii-chan gave me lots of money for snacks when I told him I'd leave him alone with Yukito-san, so whatever you want's fine!" Sakura chirped.

"Oh, yay!" Layla exclaimed, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. Yelling at the vendor, she demanded, "I'll have a soda, water, milkshake, big big BIG popcorn, and a hot dog!" Smiling brightly at Tomoyo, she added, "And my friend here wants the same!"

Tomoyo tittered sweetly, and was promptly drug off to the theater by a hyper Layla just as the vendor dropped a ton of snacks in front of Sakura.

"Hoe! Hey, no fair, why do I have to carry everything!" Sakura huffed, paying the man and stumbling into the theater, arms full of snacks.

_Boy you look so good_

_I don't wanna let go_

_And although I should_

_I can't leave you alone_

The previews started rolling, featuring a series of sappy romance movies, causing both Sakura and Layla to swoon in happiness. Sakura leaned over to whisper something in Tomoyo's ear, and stopped suddenly when she saw Layla sitting there. "That's not fair, I always sit next to Tomoyo at movies!"

'_Cause you're so disarming when caught up in the midst_

_Of you and I cannot resist at all_

The movie started playing, and Layla had a firm death grip on Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo just smiled, wincing slightly.

_Oh if I do_

_The things you want me to_

_The way I used to do_

_Would you love me baby?_

Sakura couldn't help sneaking glances over at her two friends. Since when had they gotten so close? Did Tomoyo like Layla more than she did her best friend? "Grr, no! I'm not jealous!" Sakura reprimanded herself, fuming silently in her seat.

_Holding me, feeling me...'cause you know you'll break my heart_

_Heartbreaker you got the best of me_

_But I just keep on comin' back incessantly_

_Oh why did you have to run your game on me?_

"I'll be right baaack!" Layla sang softly, stepping over Tomoyo and into the aisle.

Sakura took the opportunity to slide over to her best friend. "Hey...do you think Layla's acting a little...umm...wierder than normal today?"

Tomoyo looked at her best friend. "Not really...I'm pretty sure she likes me."

"She likes you? But...oh, never mind, I'm being wierd today."

Sakura sat in thought for a few moments, unaware of Tomoyo carefully regarding her. Suddenly she bolted straight up. "She likes you! LIKE likes you!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I think she does. It's kind of...cute." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura gulped. "Do...do you...um, that is...hoe...like..."

_I should have known right from the start you'd go and break my heart_

"WAAAAAAA!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling something cold and wet splash all over her back.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly.

"Sakura, that guy back there was sooooo mad at you for standing up during the movie; I saw him throw his big soda at you!" Layla informed her, bouncing back into the aisle.

"Hoe..." Sakura meeped sadly.

"You should really go to the bathroom before that dries." Layla advised, sliding back into her original seat.

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

Sakura sighed. "Today just isn't my day." She scrubbed furiously at her shirt. "And why do I feel so...so...I don't even know what this is!"

_It's a shame to me_

_When you smile at me_

_and you tell me the things_

_That you know will make me want to relinquish my love_

_To you but I cannot resist at all_

Sakura quietly slid back into her seat. She jumped, feeling a hand placed over hers. She looked past Layla, who was completely engrossed in the movie, and saw Tomoyo, her best friend, with that look of concern she always gave her.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan? We don't have to stay if you don't want."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "No, it's fine, Tomoyo-chan. It was just a little soda. I've faced worse." Almost unconsciously, she put her other hand over Tomoyo's and squeezed her best friend's hand. "I...I..."

Suddenly, a monster jumped out onscreen, and Layla promptly glomped Tomoyo as hard as she could, knocking the both of them onto the next seat. The scream made Sakura jump as well, in the direction of her best friend, but she landed with her face on Layla's platform shoes.

"Tomoyo, did you see that, did you see it! It was sooooo scary!" Layla cried, burying her face in Tomoyo's neck.

"There there, it's alright...see? The scary part's over." Tomoyo consoled her, looking over at Sakura. The strawberry haired girl was sprawled out on the chair, drawing little circles in the fabric with her finger.

"What the..." Tomoyo wondered.

_Heartbreaker you got the best of me_

_But I just keep on coming back incessantly_

_Oh why did you have to run your game on me?_

_I should have known right from the start you'd go and break my heart._

The movie finally over, the three teenage girls left the theater, idly voicing their thoughts on it.

Sakura was distinctly aware of things lately. Several things, to be exact. Things she probably hadn't noticed before, like how Layla always walked in between her and Tomoyo. How Layla always held Tomoyo's hand, but never Sakura's. "Does she...like my best friend? Love...my best friend? Why isn't this...alright with me?"

_She wanna shop with J _

_Play box with J_

_She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night_

_She wanna drive my Benz with five of her friends_

_She wanna creep past the block spyin' again_

_She wanna roll with J, chase skeeos away_

_She wanna fight with lame chicks blow my day_

_She wanna respect the rest, kick me to the curb if she find one strand of hair longer than hers_

_She want love in the jacuzzi_

_Rub up in the movies_

_x's to the o's, crib, keys to the new G_

_She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm_

_That's when I gotta send her back to her mom_

_She call me heartbreaker when we apart it makes her_

_Want a piece of paper, scribble down 'I hate you'_

_But she know she love J because_

_She love everything J say J does_

The three girls reached Layla's house first, and Layla pouted fiercely. "Thanks for letting me come to the movie today, I had a really great time!" she chirped.

"Any time...we're always happy to have company." Tomoyo replied, smiling.

"Yeah, any time!" Sakura echoed dully.

Layla twirled and walked past the two girls, but not before darting in and placing a quick kiss on Tomoyo's cheek. She caught Sakura's eye, just as she did this...and winked.

Sakura was incensed. Tomoyo was speechless for a few moments.

Layla skipped off, happily singing off-key, as the two girls tried to remember which way home was.

_Heartbreaker you got the best of me_

_But I just keep on coming back incessantly_

_Oh why did you have to run your game on me?_

_I should have known right from the start you'd go and break my heart._

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, deciding to go with the casual approach. They'd been walking for nearly 15 minutes and were nearly at Tomoyo's house, and neither had said a thing the whole time. "Well...I guess...umm...that means she does...like you. Right?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "I guess it does."

Sakura looked away while they walked. "Was that...the first time...someone...umm..."  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, it was." Tomoyo replied.

"Umm..." Sakura blushed bright red.

Tomoyo turned towards her best friend, a mischevious smile on her face. "Do you want to know what it was like, Sakura-chan?" she asked in her demurely innocent way.

Sakura just stuttered, "Did...did you like it?"

Tomoyo put a finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "I guess everyone has to get their first kiss sooner or later. It wasn't who I wanted it to be with, but I guess it has to happen eventually."

Sakura did a double take. Did she just see a hint of sadness on her normally reserved friend's face?

"Umm...don't be down about it, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure you'll...umm...get plenty of kisses in the...umm...future." Sakura put her hand behind her head.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in surprise.

"HOE! Don't look at me, Tomoyo-chan, it's embarrassing!" Sakura waved frantically at her.

"But Sakura-chan's so cute when she blushes like that!"

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

_Gimmie your love_

Jealousy.

Yep.

That's what it was.

Jealousy.

Sakura gave herself a big cheer inside. Doing a smart about face as they arrived at Tomoyo's house, she smiled impishly at Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm jealous, Tomoyo-chan."

"Jealous? Who do you have to be jealous of, Sakura-chan?"

"Layla."

"...why her?"

Sakura grinned. "Because..." She quickly closed the gap and planted a soft kiss on Tomoyo's cheek, keeping her lips on the soft skin for several seconds. She pulled away, and skipped from the Daidouji residence, calling back merrily to her stunned best friend, "...because she got a head start!"


End file.
